shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryōko Sakaki/Gallery
}} Manga= Ryouko.png|Ryōko Sakaki Ryōko_Sakaki_mugshot.png|Ryōko Sakaki mugshot Polar_Star.png|Ryōko and co greet Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 7) Polar Star waking up during cooking duel.png|Ryōko witnessing Sōma's duel with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 8) Polar_Star_heading_to_camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) Megumi_tired_but_relieved.png|Ryōko with Megumi Tadokoro after the first day of training camp. (Chapter 20) Megumi_and_Ryoko_rushing.png|Ryōko and Megumi rushing in the training camp. (Chapter 29) Anxious_Autumn_Election.png|Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko anxiously await the results of the election. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Ryōko among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Joichiro_presents_a_feast_to_Polar_Star.png|Jōichirō Yukihira cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Extra Intense Heat.png|Ryōko and co in the summer heat. (Extra) Contenders_for_the_43rd_Autumn_Election.png|Ryōko and co head towards the venue of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Ryōko is among the contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Ryoko_at_the_TAE.png|Ryōko during the Autumn Election Preliminaries. (Chapter 48) Ryoko_presents_her_dish.png|Ryōko presents and explains her dish to the judges. (Chapter 54) Ikumi and Isami sits with the Polar Star.png|Ikumi Mito and Isami Aldini join Ryōko and the Polar Star to cheer for the participants for the First Round. (Chapter 62) Shun_spectates_Soma_vs_Alice.png|Ryōko with Shun and co spectate Sōma's battle against Alice. (Chapter 62) Sōma's prototype Nori Bento fascinates Ryōko.png|Ryōko tries Sōma's Nori Bento (Prototype). (Chapter 63) Ryoko_assists_Soma.png|Ryōko assists Sōma for his upcoming match. (Chapter 63) The_Polar_Star_eavesdropping_on_Soma.png|Ryōko and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) The_Polar_Star_cries_for_Erina.png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Chapter 138) Satoshi_starts_the_banquet_for_Erina.png|Satoshi starts a banquet for Erina. (Chapter 138) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Ryōko and the Polar Star residents ask Erina to critique their dish. (Chapter 138) Yuki_cries.png|Yūki cries having to know the dorm's fate is absolute. (Chapter 141) Polar_Star_defense.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Chapter 143) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Ryōko and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Volume_9.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume_9_alt.jpg|Volume 9 alternate cover Volume 30 Book Cover.png|Volume 30 cover without the dust jacket Chapter_15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter_34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 141.png|Chapter 141 cover Chapter 235.png|Chapter 235 cover Chapter 277.png|Chapter 277 cover |-| Anime= Ryōko Sakaki (anime).png|Ryōko Sakaki Ryōko Sakaki mugshot (anime).png|Ryōko Sakaki mugshot Ryoko_Sakaki_full_appearance.png|Ryōko Sakaki full appearance Ryōko, Yūki and Megumi listening to the opening speech.png|Ryōko listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Aldini Brothers, Yuki, Ryoko.png|Ryoko in a cooking class with Yuki & the Aldini brothers. (Episode 3) The_Polar_Star_in_Marui's_room_(anime).png|Ryōko and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for Sōma Yukihira's welcome party. (Episode 4) Shun explains the situation.png|Ryōko and Yuki Yoshino listen to Shun Ibusaki as he explains the situation. (Episode 5). Soma,_Megumi,_Ryoko_and_Yuki_picking_up_vegetables.png|The Polar Star members in the Polar Star Garden. (Episode 6) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Ryōko sees Sōma fired up to go to the camp. (Episode 8) Polar_Star_girls_at_the_bath.png|Ryōko in the bath with Megumi Tadokoro and Yūki. (Episode 10) Yūki enjoying her bed.png|Ryōko watches Yūki enjoying her bed. (Episode 10) Megumi tired but relieved (anime).png|Ryōko hears Megumi's sentiments. (Episode 10) Yūki and Ryōko worry about Megumi.png|Ryōko worries about Megumi. (Episode 11) Polar Star Bad Girls.png|The Polar Star girls with personality changes in Isshiki's nightmare. (Episode 13) Bad Girl Ryoko.png|Ryoko with a personality change in Isshiki's nightmare. (Episode 13) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Ryōko and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Zenji's spirit leaves his body.png|Ryōko watches as Zenji Marui's spirit leaves his body. (Episode 14) Sōma and Ryōko enjoying dinner.png|Ryōko and Sōma enjoying dinner. (Episode 14) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Ryōko is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) The Polar Star girls looking at Sōma.png|Ryōko and the Polar Stars girls staring at Sōma. (Episode 15) Scared Ryoko & Yuki.png|Ryoko & Yuki in fear due to Soma preparing a disgusting dish. (Episode 24) Ryoko sees Soma cooking.png|Ryoko seeing Soma preparing his Evolved Nori Bento. (Episode 25) Ryoko's Nori Bento Reaction.png|Ryoko's reaction to Soma's isobeage. (Episode 25) Girls' Leonora Reaction A.png|Ikumi & the Polar Star girls reacting to Leonora Nakiri's "baring." (Episode 35) Girls' Leonora Reaction B.png|Ikumi & the polar Star girls reaction after hearing Leonora speaking more fluently. (Episode 35) Stagiaire Ryoko.png|Ryoko during the Stagiaire. (Episode 36) Shokugeki OVA Reactions.png|Yuki & Ryoko learn of Soma's recent shokugeki victories in shock. (OVA 4) The Polar Star cries for Erina (Anime).png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Episode 43) Polar Star defense Anime.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Episode 45) Soma & glum friends.png|Soma looking at his glum roommates. (Episode 50) Ryoko seeing Soma buy eggs flashback.png|Soma buying discount chicken eggs in Ryoko's flashback. (Episode 50) Fear of Erina's Death.png|he Polar Star residents fear that Erina will die from one of Soma's disgusting dishes. (Episode 50) Overhearing Soma & Erina.png|Hisako & the Polar Star Dorm residents overhearing Soma & Erina's conversation. (Episode 50) Erina's announcement at the PSD (Anime).png|Erina makes an announcement at the Polar Star Dorm. (Episode 50) Hokkaido Bus Riders A.png|Ryoko on the bus heading towards the first exam. (Episode 51) Rebels Instructor A.png|Shun, Ryoko, Takumi, and Ikumi encounter their Central-supporting proctor. (Episode 51) Rebels Group B.png|Ryoko and the rest of the rebels on her block pass the first exam. (Episode 51) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Ryoko and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Yuki hugs Isshiki.png|The defeated Polar Star rebels meet Isshiki again. (Episode 59) Isshiki's Victory Hug from Yuki.png|The Polar Star rebels after Isshiki's victory. (Episode 60) Angry Ryoko.png|Ryoko angry at Isshiki for using the sake prototype. (Episode 60) Kibou no Uta.png|Ryōko in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 4 - Yuki and Ryoko.png|Ryōko in Spice (Episode 4) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Ryōko in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Ryōko in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Ryōko in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Ryoko in Symbol |-| Others= A_la_carte_novel_2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Ryoko_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon Valentine's Day Ryōko Twitter icon.png|Valentine's Day Special Twitter icon Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Ryōko_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma Valentine's Day Promo.png|Valentine's Day Promo 2016 3DS Ryōko Sakaki School Uniform.png|School Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) 3DS Ryōko Sakaki Chef Uniform.png|Chef Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) Category:Gallery